1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to propylene-based polymers and films made therefrom. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to films of propylene-based polymers having increased tear resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials with good stretchability and elasticity are used to manufacture a variety of disposable articles in addition to durable articles including incontinence pads, disposable diapers, training pants, clothing, undergarments, sports apparel, automotive trim, weather-stripping, gaskets, and furniture upholstery. For clothing, stretchability and elasticity are performance attributes that allow the materials to provide a closely conforming fit to the body of the wearer. Various types of elastic laminates have been used for such materials.
Elastic laminates, especially those used as diaper waist bands, leg cuffs, and elastic stretch engines, are intended to contact the wearer or user. As such, comfort is a primary design consideration. The comfort factor is a direct result of the stretchability and elasticity of the film; however, the stretchability and elasticity of the film usually comes with a price. As the stretchability and elasticity of the film increase, the films become less durable and more susceptible to tear.
There is a need, therefore, for improving the tear resistance of a film without compromising physical and elastic properties.